everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/Design Contest~!
The last one was really fun, so I decided to hold another one! This one will be better! Hopefully. SUBMISSIONS ARE DUE DURING THE DEADLINE WINDOW: OCTOBER 29-NOVEMBER 1! EXTENSIONS AVAILABLE IF NEEDED! Rules Here are the rules for your convenience! 1. I have four OCs up for designs. While I understand if you can only design one, it does raise your chances of winning if you get more than one. Art is recommended/appreciated, but you don't need it if you have a detailed design description. It just helps me if you have both. 2. The story and a few personality ideas will be included so you can get a feel for each character. 3. After a currently undecided period of time, submissions will be closed and the four winners will be decided! 4. Your prize shall be at your personal discretion. If you want a concept, ok. If you want me to write something for you, I'll make that my top priority on my todo list. If you want art, I shall kindly ask one of my friends to draw you something as long as you provide sufficient references and clear descriptions. Understood? Okay, let's begin! Characters Alecto Thyella: The Sunchild This generation, there isn't a sun child. There's a sky child and she's noted to be rather whimsical with her head always in the clouds... Does she ever get angry? A true romantic in the sense that she always seems to accidentally fall in love with someone out of her league, you can usually locate her sketching pictures of mushrooms in the forest. Not sure how this will help your designs, but go wild! Her appearance should be based off of the sky anyway... Eugenia* Marbhán: Teig O'Kane and the Corpse The next corpse, one could say she's even more lively than the dead are supposed to be. Despite having a love for excitement and new scenery, she is also incredibly religious and listens fervently to Clara's sermons... no matter how crazy they may seem. She also seems to dislike coming into contact with those that are also corpses or destined to be such. I have absolutely no suggestions for her design. But, she's a corpse, so I'm sure you'll have ideas. The asterisk is because her name might change~! All credit to Hidden for it. Hazan Üzüntü: The Laughing Apple and the Weeping Apple One of the apples, she's one of the most lovable people you'll ever meet even if she switches between happiness and sadness at the drop of a hat. All of her appeal is in her looks though because she acts snidely to anyone without repercussions due to her sugary sweet voice and ability to twist compliments into insults. If you dare try and make her do something she doesn't want to do, she won't stoop to merely laughing or weeping. She'll scream. The only design requirement is making her look cute since "all of her appeal is in her looks". ^^ Go wild! Mychelle Wróżka: Do biedronki przyszedl zuk The next toadstool, Mychelle has a hard time believing she's desirable enough to get married in the near future. She'd much rather help spirit people away to other realms than be held to a lifelong commitment. A budding meteorologist and strangely fascinated with ants, she has a talent she's not open about: culinary arts. She's based on the fly agaric, which should (hopefully) give you some ideas. ^^ Have fun! Participants: Pending *Bessie (Mychelle + Alecto) *Rose (Hazan) *Artemis (all four) *Hidden (Alecto, Hazan and Mychelle probably) Category:Blog posts